dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prespic Set
Protection notice: Since people don't seem to get that there are items with costumagus/forgemage stats, this page has been temporarily blocked. If the different item pages start to suffer from the same, I will be forced to do more temporary blocks to those pages. If you consider there is a need to update the note or do a correction please do it below and it will be done during the temporary block by one of the syops team --Cizagna (Talk) 20:23, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Removed protection from the article, if people starts doing edits that does not correspond it will be block again, please only change information if the item has drop that way, market, character sellers or friends giving does not count as the item may be forgemage --Cizagna (Talk) 03:04, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Monster AI with prespic set Should the fact that the Prespic set (as of 1/25/6) seems to actually change enemy attack patterns be documented here? - DarkStorm No, it has nothing to do with prespic set. As mentioned on the official forum, it's simply an AI check to avoid actions that deal more damage to the monster itself than the target. Thus it also extends to individual set items, counter, word of thorn, any other Reflect effect and other reactive damage types like Roulette. Should probably make a monster AI page and place it there. - Dashiva 10:11, 26 January 2006 (UTC) +1 to 20? There's apparently a rumor going around that "nobody" has a Cloak and/or Lining with more than 20 Wisdom, hence the frequent changes to the misinformation. This page may need to be locked. But I'll try putting a note on the items first and see if that deters people who are unknowingly "fixing" the page with wrong information. - DarkStorm 21:49, 24 March 2006 (UTC) posted by Phyrix- I actually have a 25 wisdom prespwig but it is only one damage...and yes people have +3 damages for prespwigs, dont believe me...P.M. me any time on Rosal. (P.S. prepswig is not customaged) Cloaks definitely go to at least 23 Wisdom Nli10 16:56, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Prespic Cloak and Damages The Prespic Set pages says that Cloaks only go to 2 DMGs, while the page for the Cloak itself says 3 DMGs. I asked people in game and then one person said that their friend had a 3 DMG Cloak, and no one believed him, and there were other minor arguments. Basically, I think that both of the pages should say the same thing, but I'm not sure which is right so I don't want to edit it. :Cloaks go up to 2 damages. You can verify this by looking at the community pages at Amakna's Dofus web site. I've corrected the Prespic Cloak listing. - TaviRider 15:13, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Prespic set + Robber set combination. It says in the notes to combine the two sets without using the robber belt. But wouldn't, saying you have everything maxed, give you less + Damages? Or is it just saying that because it would be better for your wisdom and reflection, and all that is happening is just a little less damage?Kakos Skotadi :Actually, the +damages are the same either way, as the full set bonus for the prespic set is one more than robber set. The full prespic is preferred for the greater wisdom and reflect // Peet 16:17, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :edit by darkshen-the-second: thsi just mean that its good for low ap low dmaage high range people like enus and cras to haev this combo becasue with prepsic damages and robbers damages, you would have more + damages :No, I think the main reason is for the reflect and wisdom bonuses. Damages are helpful but not as helpful when a lot of creatures wont even consider attacking you, and you get more exp from fights as to lvl quicker. These traits, for most players, would be a lot more helpful than a few more damages. - deadly-bagel :Note that by removing the Robber Set belt you won't get the best combination for damages added which is 16~23 (keep it instead of changing for prespic belt), although you'll lose important windom points and reflected damage bonus. ::As the purpouse of the info been display on the article is due to leveling reasons, for obtaining even bigger damage it could be combine with other sets, or equipment but not make it easy/wise(not wisdom) leveling. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:58, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Clarification on this? Ehm.. "when a lot of creatures wont even consider attacking you" care to explain which creatures? I heard that Piglets acted this way, but that is apprently changed. :As the last update was made, many monsters that did not attack with perfect reflections on prespic set, now they do.--Cizagna (Talk) 16:28, 6 November 2006 (UTC) 1.17.0 Nerf Could we update the page to show that Prespic Gear has been nerfed? Some people are still uninformed about the fact that the set no longer reduces damage even if it still reflects damage. Thanks. --Zephan 00:35, 16 March 2007 (UTC)